


SG-1 (Coming Home)

by brihana25



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e20 There But for the Grace of God, Episode: s01e21 Politics, Episode: s01e22 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth below us, drifting, falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-1 (Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Major Tom (Coming Home)  
> Artist: Peter Schilling  
> Season(s): 1 and 2  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): There But For the Grace of God, Politics, Within the Serpent's Grasp, The Serpent's Lair

* * *

  


[SG1 (Coming Home)](http://vimeo.com/36716979) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
